She's Got It Bad
by snickj17107
Summary: Alex is cold towards everyone, but Izzie really likes him. Will Alex open up towards her? Will anything happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: She's Got It BaD  
FANDOM: Grey's Anatomy  
RATING: NC-17 eventually  
EPISODE: Somewhere between season 1 and when Denny arrived.  
PAIRINGS: Izzie likes Alex; Mere likes Derek; implied Addison/Derek  
A/N: I don't own the characters, just the ideas.**

-----

"Alex, wait up."

Izzie's voice broke into Alex's mind as he wandered the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital. He stopped in his tracks and waited for the blond to catch up to him.

"Yes?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at her as she was now standing next to him.

"George mentioned that you didn't look too happy, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him carefully, unsure of what to expect.

"Tell Bambi he needs to mind his own business, I'm fine," he replied, rolling his eyes as he started walking again, but this time at a slower pace.

"Are you sure? You seem annoyed," Izzie said, feeling that something was in fact wrong as she started walking with him.

"It annoys me when people ask if I'm okay for no relevant reason," he retorted a bit coldly. He continued to walk, his destination unknown.

"Fine!" Izzie replied, spinning around and walking away quickly. Alex Karev made her want to scream at times... and at other times, he made her want to kiss him. Now she felt like doing the former.

"Ugh!" she said, frustrated, now standing at her locker. She put her hand against the metal door and leaned her head on her hand. She really liked Alex and she knew deep down he was a good person, but this arrogant guy that he usually was, really drove her insane.

"What's wrong?"

Of course, she wasn't alone. She could never get a moment alone in this hospital. The voice belonged to Meredith and she knew it long before she looked up and let her eyes connect with her friend's.

"Alex just drives me crazy sometimes," Izzie replied with a deep sigh.

"Sometimes?" Meredith questioned with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh fine, all the time," The blond admitted, shrugging her shoulders up and down, "but I can't help it that I like him."

"I know... Trust me, I know. You'd think I would give up on Derek as much as he's hurt me," Mere said, thinking back to the moment she found out he had a wife, and then the time when he finally decided to pick Addison over her.

"I guess whoever said that you can't pick who you love, was right."

Izzie's voice broke Meredith out of her memories.

"Yeah..." Mere said, nodding her head. Replaying what Izzie said in her head, a confused look passed over her face and she looked at her friend intently. "Iz, did you just say you loved Alex?" she asked, curiously.

Izzie looked at Meredith oddly for a moment until she realized what she had said. "I... I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore," she confessed honestly.

"Feel about who?" Cristina asked, appearing around a row of lockers.

Her voice startled Izzie a little, but she calmed down instantly. "Oh no one," she said instinctively, forgetting for a moment that it was Cristina she was talking to.

"Oh come on... you aren't talking about Alex are you?" Cristina asked.

Meredith, standing behind Izzie now that Izzie was looking at Cristina, nodded her head.

"I knew it!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Oh just drop it Cris, seriously," Izzie said, getting annoyed with this topic, "I don't love him and I'm not even sure if I like him... he's a jerk."

"You know you like him, anyone can see that," Cristina said, pointing out what was obvious.

Meredith nodded. "She's right... it is kind of obvious that you like him."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Forget this, I have patients to check on," she said before turning away from her friends and making her way out of the locker room.

Cristina and Meredith started laughing the moment the door closed behind Izzie.

"She's got it bad for him," Cris observed and Meredith nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meredith, Cristina and Izzie sat around a circular table in the hospital cafeteria. The topic of Alex was long forgotten as they talked about the cases they were on and the latest hospital gossip. A few minutes later, George came over, setting his tray down on the table and taking a seat.

"Callie is driving me crazy," he muttered, before he noticed that everyone at the table was staring at him.

"I told you she was weird," Cristina replied with a slight smirk.

"I don't think she's that bad," Izzie commented.

"Of course you don't. You always see the good in people, even if you have to make it up," Cristina replied, looking over at her.

Izzie looked up from her sandwich and gave Cristina a look.

"What?" Cristina asked as she looked at her blond friend.

"Nothing," Iz mumbled, going back to eating. Truthfully, Cris's comment had made her think about Alex. She wondered if there really was any good in him, or if she was in fact making it up.

"So yeah…" Meredith said, turning the conversation around, "did you all see the new nurse? The one who keeps throwing herself at every guy she sees?"

Everyone laughed for a moment, including Izzie though her laugh was half-hearted and her mind elsewhere. No one seemed to notice this though. The conversation continued on and gradually Izzie got more and more involved, letting her thoughts go and focusing on her friends.

"She's not even that pretty," Izzie added in about the new nurse.

George shook his head. "She's not bad looking," he stated, looking up to the nurses' counter where she stood.

"Aw does Georgie have a crush?" Alex said, appearing seemingly out of no where. He set his tray at the empty seat, between Meredith and Cristina, and sat down.

"I do not. I'm with Callie remember?" he responded, moving his eyes off of the new nurse and bringing them down towards his food.

"And you were just saying she annoys you," Cristina pointed out with a laugh.

George gave her a look and shrugged. "I'm not like that," he reminded them.

"Yeah, George is too good and boring for that," Alex chimed in with a smirk.

"Oh leave him alone, guys," Izzie murmured.

"What's eating you?" Meredith asked, giving Izzie a concerned look.

Izzie looked over at her and sighed softly. "Nothing," was all she said.

Meredith shook her head. "Izzie…"

"It's nothing, okay?" she said, in a tone that told everyone that it was definitely not nothing. Their thoughts were confirmed when she stood up, picking up her tray. "I'm gonna go, I need to check on one of my patients," she muttered as a reason for her departure.

"Bye Iz," they all said, speaking almost in unison.

She turned around and left, throwing her trash away and setting her tray on top of the trashcan where it belonged. Then she left the lunch room.

Back at the table, they all watched her as she left.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked to anyone who could answer.

There was silence for a moment while everyone waited for someone else to answer, then Meredith spoke, "I have no idea."

Alex shrugged. "She's just weird like that."

"Hey!" Cristina, Meredith and George said at the same time.

Shrugging once more, Alex said, "What? It's the truth."

Meredith sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Izzie was right about him or not.

"Oh shut up, Evil Spawn," Cristina retorted, giving him a glare.

Alex glared back at her while the other three laughed.


End file.
